


Mike And His Stupid Hormones (3 of 3)

by 1AlyssaEime1



Series: The Mileven Trilogy [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: El's birthday!, Explicit Sexual Content, Featuring Joyce Byers and Karen Wheeler, Gen, Set months before Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1





	1. Her Birthday's Coming Up

*WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT! Reader discretion IS advised*

 

Eleven's birthday was coming up and Mike didn't have a present yet. Everyone decided that November 7th would be her birthday. That was the day she ran away from Hawkins Lab and Mike found her and gave her a real life, true kindness and friendship. Mike tried searching through many stores to find out what she liked. He went through here and there but he couldn't find a single thing for El.

Karen Wheeler suggested getting her some clothes but Mike said;

"Nancy's already getting her a tonne of clothes. Even shoes."

Dustin suggested getting El her own comic book but Mike thought that comic books would be too boyish. Lucas and Will had already gotten her presents and had already wrapped them. Mike was stressed out so much that he couldn't sleep. He needed to get El a present for her birthday and fast. He had recently turned 15 with El following close behind at the age of 14.

One night, El was sleeping over at Mike's house. Sometimes, El woke upon the middle of the night because of nightmares. Tonight was no different.

"Mike?" El said, shaking his shoulder.

"El, what's the matter?" Mike said, tiredly. 

"Bad dream." She replied. She was wearing a white sheet that was wrapped around her.

"Come here." Mike sat up in his bed and El dropped the sheet and joined him. Her body was pressed right up against his. 

"Everything's gonna be ok, El. It was only was a dream." Mike kissed her forehead and she smiled.

She rolled over onto her side and Mike was in awe of her beautiful body. He started at her body for a little too long.

"Are you ok, Mike?" She asks, softly.

"Yeah. I'm more than ok." He ran gentle hand over her side and she smiled. El was wearing thin pyjamas but Mike could still see every curve. He shouldn't have been staring too long because he started to get an erection. He looked down and his eyes grew wide.

"Mike?" El said, as he quickly pulled up the blanket to cover his enlarging penis . "What's going on?"

"Nothing, El. I-I'm fine." Mike gave her a really quick smile and it almost went unnoticed. El smiled back.

El yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mike, I'm really tired. Can I sleep in your bed with you?" 

Mike pulled her close and pulled the blanket over both of them. He wrapped his arms around her and then they fell asleep.

 

The Next Day

 

Mike woke up at 7:00am with El still sleeping next to him. She looked so beautiful and Mike couldn't stop staring. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She sat up and cuddled into Mike. His black hair was messy and she thought it was very cute. Then, Karen knocked on his bedroom door and Mike and El separated but they held hands.

"Good morning, kids." She smiled. "We need to set up for the party tonight. Come down and get some breakfast and then you can decorate the basement." She smiled again and then left Mike's bedroom.

He and El slowly got up out of bed and put on their dressing gowns. They walk out the door and down the stairs. They sat at the table and El was happy to see Eggos on her plate. She dug in straightaway and everyone was amazed at how fast she could eat them. She accidentally burped loudly and everyone laughed with Mike laughing the hardest. She said "Excuse me" like Joyce had taught her.

Everyone finished eating and Karen puts everyone's plates in the kitchen sink. Mike grabbed some party supplies from the nearest closet and he and El went down to the basement.

While decorating the basement, Mike and El heard Karen and Nancy yelling. They decided to go upstairs to eavesdrop.

"Mom, why are you mad at me?" Nancy yelled.

"You know why, Nancy." Karen yelled back.

"You're mad at me just because I had sex with Steve." She shouted. Mike raised his eyebrows and slowly and awkward turned away from the yelling. 

He and El walked down into the basement. El gave a confused look but let it go for a while. She didn't know what that word was or what it meant. While Mike and El were decoration the basement with balloons and streamers, El thought to herself;

_Mike always tells me what certain things mean. I'll ask him what that word means._

"Mike?" She said. He turned around, giving her his full attention.

"What does sex mean?" She said. Mike stopped dead in his tracks. The word seemed to echo in his mind.

 _Do I really want to tell her what sex is?_ He thought to himself. Mike and the other boys had learned Sex Ed the previous year but El missed out because she wasn't attending Hawkins Middle School yet.

"Uh... well. Sex is usually meant for older people like Nancy or Mom." He turned away and made a disgusted facial expression, realising what he just said. He turned back around when El said;

"What does it mean, though?"

Mike lead her toward the couch and he sat down with her.

"Sex, also called 'making love', is where the guy puts his penis into the girl's vagina and... he does slow or fast movements and it's supposed to feel really nice." Mike avoided eye contact until El lifted his chin so he could look at her.

"That sounds like rape. Remember, you taught me the meaning of that and it was bad?" She replied.

"No. Apparently, sex is good. A boy and a girl do it because they really love each other." Mike said. "What Brenner did was very wrong."

El learned to call Dr Brenner by his last name because he didn't deserve to be called Papa after what he did to El.

"We love each other. Why don't we have sex?" She said. Mike turned a bright shade of red.

"El, it's meant for older people." He said. El nodded her head and then kissed Mike on the lips and stood up to finish decorating.

Mike watched her walk across the basement but his eyes scanned downwards towards her butt. El turned and caught Mike looking at her like that but she strangely liked it. He saw that her eyes were focused on his and he quickly turned away, blushing. El laughed at his bright, red cheeks and then continued decorating the basement.

He waited until the blush had gone away to then help El with decorating.

 

End of Chapter 1: Her Birthday's Coming up

 


	2. The Party

Mike and El's friends arrived in the basement at 5:30pm. Will, Dustin and Lucas arrived at the time and they had presents in their arms. Karen lead them towards a table where other presents were sitting. The boys put their presents down and ran to El to wish her a happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday, sis." Will said, giving her a big hug.

"Happy cake day, El." Dustin said, high-fiving her.

"Happy Birthday, El." Lucas said, sharing their secret handshake. They shook hands, clapped and then stuck out their arms, doing the infamous Eleven pose.

They all sat around their table where usually they played D&D but the game was packed away in Mike's bedroom for the night. Karen called them back up to get food. They all walked upstairs into the kitchen where lots of food was set out.

They all got their food and headed back to the basement. They all sat down and dug into their food. Music was playing, everyone was laughing and having a good time. El stuck two French fries in her mouth making herself look like a walrus. Will gave himself devil horns and started mocking Dr Brenner.

"Look, I'm Brenner and I'm the Devil." Will laughed then everyone else laughed.

 _This is the best birthday ever!_ El thought to herself.

 _She looks so beautiful and happy!_ Mike thought.

Everyone finished their food and went to put their paper plates in the bin. Karen said that they can go back down and some party games. Everyone ran downstairs demanding they wanted to play Truth or Dare. Will got picked first.

"Will, Truth or Dare?" Dustin said.

"Truth." he said.

"Would you ever kiss a boy?" Dustin asked.

 _Oh Jesus!_ Will thought.

He wanted to say yes but he didn't know what the others would think of him. He hesitated for a moment before answering.

“Yes. I would want to kiss a boy.” He looked down, disappointed with himself. El noticed and she put her hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. He smiled back at her.

“Are you gay, Will?” Mike asked, politely.

“Yes, I like boys instead of girls.” He said.

“That’s ok if you do, we don’t judge. The only people that judge are the Mouth Breathers.” Mike said. He was talking about James and Troy.

“Mike, truth or dare?” Lucas asked him.

“Truth.” He replied.

“Do you like El?” Lucas said.

“She’s my girlfriend, idiot!” Mike grabbed a cushion and threw it at Lucas. El laughed.

Karen opened the basement door. She loved the sight of everyone having so much fun.

“Alright, everyone, it’s time for El to open her presents!” She called out. Everyone got up from the ground which they were sitting on and headed into the living room. They all sat down the couches with El on the Lazy Boy.

Will gave El his present. She opened the wrapping paper and she sees that she got some colour pencils, colouring pens and crayons. She got up and hugged Will for getting her the amazing present.

“Thank you, Will.” She said.

Lucas got her a pink version of the Wrist Rocket.

“I’ll teach you how to use it another day.” He said. She got up and hugged him.

Dustin got her a copy of a Wonder Woman comic book. She also got up and hugged him. The last present that was left was Mike’s. She opened it and she smiled so wide that her teeth were showing. Mike got her the classic favourite. Eggos. She got up again and hugged Mike tighter than everyone else and even gave him a kiss. He laughed and then blushed. Everyone else laughed.

Everyone continued to have more fun until it was time for cake. Karen brought out a big chocolate mud cake with an Eggo carefully placed on top. The top of cake, underneath the Eggo, said;

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELEVEN!

They all sung Happy Birthday to El and then she blew out her candles. She turned 14. Joyce looked at the time saw that it was 9:30. Everyone decided that’s when the party will be finished. Everyone said their goodbyes and hugged El and “Bro hugged” Mike and then everyone left. Joyce let El stay at Mike’s house and they decided they wanted to watch a movie. Karen packed up El’s presents away and put them somewhere safe.

Mike and El walked back down to the basement to watch a movie.

 

End of Chapter 2: The Party


	3. A Beautiful Thing Called Sex

*SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD!*

 

Everyone had gone out for the day and Mike and El were left home alone. It was Saturday morning and Mike decided to cook breakfast. He and El walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Mike got out El’s box of Eggos that he got her for her birthday yesterday. He put four in the toaster and pushed the lever down. While the toaster was heating up, El got out some cereal. Once they got their food ready, they sat down at the table.

“I love you, Mike.” El said, smiling at him. He smiled back.  
“I love you too, El.”

She had some milk on the side of her lip. Mike noticed and he put his finger next to her lip and got the milk off for her. He put his finger in his mouth to get the milk off of it. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

They finished breakfast and Mike put his and El’s dishes in the sink. They walked downstairs to the basement and then they cuddled on the couch. Mike was looking at her body and every curve she had to offer. He was staring too long and he got an erection. Mike quickly got a cushion and put it over his pants.

“Mike, what are you doing?” El said, with a confused look. Mike shook his head quickly and kept the cushion over himself.

El tried to pull the cushion away and Mike was struggling to keep a hold on it. The cushion suddenly released from Mike’s grip and El looked straight down at the bulge. Mike went as red as a tomato and looked away in shame.

“Why are looking away like that? Did I do something wrong?” El asked with concern.

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that, my mind goes to places it shouldn’t be.” He said, giving her a quick look. She lifted his chin and he looked in her beautiful, brown eyes.

“Why does your penis look bigger?” She asked, innocently.

“It’s called an Erection. Or a Boner as a nickname. It happens when boys think about something that makes them feel good. Don’t worry, it’s natural but… it’s embarrassing at times.” He explained.

“Why are you embarrassed?” El asked.

“Because, it wasn’t meant to happen right now.” He said. “El, would you excuse me for a moment?” El nodded and Mike ran off to the bathroom. 

He ran in and shut the door. He still had his erection and he figured out there was only one way to fix it. El was waiting outside in the basement for a while and she wondered what was going on. She walks over to the door. El could hear some weird noises coming from inside. She knocked on the bathroom door and behind the door, inside, Mike jumped.

“Mike, are you ok?” She asked.

“I-I’m fine, El.” He said quietly. He made a lustful noise and El was wondering what was going on.

“You sound like you’re hurt. I’m coming in there.” She said. Mike discovered that he didn’t lock the door.

El turned the doorknob and opened the door. What she found really confused her. Mike was leaning his back against the glass of the shower with his pants down to his knees and he had one of his hands wrapped around his penis. Mike had most shocked facial expression El had ever seen.

“What are you doing, Mike” El said. She had no idea what he was doing or why he was making those noises. Mike took his hand away and pulled his pants back up.

“I was masturbating, El. And it feels really good.” He said. All of a sudden he looked disappointed in himself. She lifted his chin again and he looked at her.

“Well, just like an erection, masturbating is natural, right?” She said. Mike nodded. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of it. Is that why you were making those noises, because it feels good?” She said. He nodded and smiled.

He was so happy that he had El in his life to tell him that there is nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Show me.” El said. Mike’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

“What?” He said, shocked.

“I want you to show me how you masturbate.” She said. Mike couldn’t believe his ears. Did El seriously want Mike to masturbate in front of her?

“O-ok.” He noticed that his erection went down. “El, can you please do something that will make me… feel good?” 

“Like what?” She said. She thought for a moment and instantly she knew what to do.

She reached her hand down and cupped it over Mike’s pants. She could feel him getting hard under her hand. She started kissing him and she kissed her way down to his neck. He moaned and that’s when she knew he was ready.

He pulled down his pants and then his underwear and wrapped his right hand around his penis. El leaned against the wall opposite Mike and watched what he was doing. He stroked up and down along his penis and El stared in awe. Mike picked up the pace and he started moaning more than before. He could feel El’s eyes on him even with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw that she was staring right at his dick.

He moved faster and started moaning more lustful and louder. All of a sudden, with a loud moan, a white liquid shot out and El quickly dodged it. It landed on the floor and Mike was left leaning against the glass of the shower, trembling.

“That was amazing.” She said, as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself off and the floor. “What came out of there?” She said, pointing to his penis. Mike stood up and he was out of breath,

“That’s called semen or its nickname is cum.” He said. He pulled up his underwear then his pants. 

They walked out the bathroom when everything had been cleaned up.

“El?” Mike said.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Can you please not tell the others this happened? I want this to be private, you know, between us.” He said.  
She nodded. They walked to the couch and sat down. Before El could sit down next to Mike, he stopped her.

“Sit on my lap.” He said. El sat on his lap with both of her legs facing one side. “What I mean is, put one leg on each side of me.” 

She nodded and put one of her legs next to one of Mike’s sides. He noticed that her vagina was right on top of his penis but their clothing was acting like a barrier. They started kissing but more passionately than others times. He kissed her neck and she moaned but her voice was much higher than Mike’s. He put his hands on her hips and then he thrust his own upwards. She moaned a little bit louder.

“Do you want to me to show you what sex is.” Mike said. She smiled and nodded. 

They got up from the couch and headed upstairs. Before they went into Mike’s room, he stopped by Nancy’s room and walked in. He looked through her dresser and found a blue packet. He closed Nancy’s door and he and El walked into Mike’s room.

He locked the door and he started undressing El slowly and carefully. He pulled off her panties and he stared in awe. He thought she was so beautiful. He took off his own clothes and opened the blue packet.

“What’s that?” El asked.

“This is called a condom. This goes over my penis so I won’t get cum in you.” He replied. He put on the condom and discovered it was the right size for him.

“Why do you have to wear it?” El asked.

“I have to wear it so you don’t get pregnant.” He explained.

“Pregnant?” She asked.

“It’s when you have a baby but we should not be thinking about that at our age. That’s for grownups.” Mike said.

He stood closer to El and he started kissing her. He wrapped his hands around her and he started feeling her body. She did the same and she felt his muscles. He pushed her lightly onto his bed and he climbed on top of her.

“El, just as a warning, this might hurt a bit.” He said. She nodded.

He slowly put his penis into her vagina and thrusted his hips slowly. She had a single tear forming in her eye and Mike stopped.

“We can stop if it’s hurting too much.” He said, wiping away the tear. El shook her head letting him know that he can keep going.

He continued to thrust into her and he started to feel confident. El felt confident too and she started moving her hips in rhythm with Mike. She stopped crying and started moaning. Her moans got louder with Mike’s thrusts and both of them loved every second of it. Mike started to thrust faster and harder. El had her hands on Mike and she was feeling him. She loved him so much and she loved having sex with him.

Mike kissed her lips and he moved down to her neck and then to her breasts. She moaned louder and he was moaning too.

“I love you, El.” He said through moans.

“I love you too, Mike.” She said also through moans. Mike reached her ‘sweet spot’ and she cried out loud. 

“El, I’m gonna cum.” Mike thrust faster and harder and El cried the loudest moan Mike had ever heard. He came into the condom and his thrusts slowed down. El’s moaning became quiet. 

They were left with heavy breathing and discovered new found love that was on a bigger level. They held each other and Mike kissed El passionately.

“That was amazing. I love you so much.” She said. Mike rolled onto his back next to El and he ran his hand through her hair. She did the same. 

“I love you, too. Let’s get dressed before anyone comes back home.” He said. He pulled her up out of bed and carried her to the middle of Mike’s bedroom. 

He took of his condom and threw it the bin. He started dressing El while trying to kiss her. She too dressed Mike and once they were done, they cuddled in his bed.  
El loved having sex with Mike and she couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

End of Chapter 3: A Beautiful Thing Called Sex

End of Mike And His Stupid Hormones 

End of The Mileven Trilogy


End file.
